Stay
by xunbrokenx
Summary: Não conseguia negar nada que ela lhe pedia, então ela ficou.
1. Chapter 1

"Srta. Berry" ela ouviu uma voz chamar mas não se moveu, era a primeira vez em semanas que conseguia dormir "Srta. Berry, a Quinn acabou de receber alta".

Em seguida seus olhos se abriram e com um pulo levantou-se da poltrona nada confortável.

"O quê?" ela abriu um sorriso maior que a cara "Alguém mais já sabe disso?"

"Não conseguimos entrar em contato com a mãe dela, deve estar bêbada por algum bar da vida" o médico sorriu com azedume "Sua namorada deu permissão para você levá-la para casa"

"Oh, está enganado, Quinn não é minha namorada" ela riu nervosa "É apenas uma amiga"

"Desculpe" ele sorriu bondoso "A Srta. passa noites aqui desde o acidente, então pensei..."

"Somos apenas amigas" ela sorriu "Quando posso levá-la para casa?"

"Bem, agora mesmo" ele abriu um sorriso ao ver a face da morena se iluminar "Ela só precisa de ajuda com a mala, e de alguém para empurrar a cadeira de rodas"

"A cadeira é temporária, certo?" perguntou nervosa.

"Sim, ela terá que ficar com ela por uma semana, e depois começará a fisioterapia para recuperar alguns movimentos da perna" ele disse "Ela irá precisar de ajuda com banho, para se vestir e outras coisas. Então já vou lhe avisando que é uma grande responsabilidade"

"Eu vou cuidar dela, e amanhã tentarei procurar a Sra. Fabray" ela sorriu e em seguida correu em direção ao quarto de Quinn.

"Olá" disse Quinn enquanto tentava colocar um short jeans "Eu consegui colocar a calcinha, mas esse maldito não quer entrar"

"Deixa que eu te ajudo" a pequena morena pegou o short em suas mãos e começou a vestir a loira a sua frente "Quer ajuda com a blusa?"

"Não precisa, mas eu gostaria que você fechasse o meu sutiã" a loira indicou com a cabeça a parte frontal do sutiã "Meus dedos ainda estão frágeis"

"Oh, claro" as mãos pequenas percorreram o fecho do sutiã, ela sentiu o corpo de Quinn estremecer mas ignorou "Pronto"

"Obrigada, Rach" Quinn sorriu, e pegou a mão da morena "Vamos?"

"Você vai morar comigo até acharmos sua mãe" a morena apenas sentiu o corpo da loira entrar em choque com o seu.

"Obrigada por tudo, Rachel" ela voltou a sentar-se na cadeira com ajuda da pequena.


	2. Chapter 2

Seus olhos estavam fixos na janela do carro, observava a cidade adormecer diante de seus olhos, não podia negar que Lima tinha seus encantos, então sorriu ao lembrar o maior deles.

"Chegamos" disse Rachel estacionando o carro em frente a uma casa desconhecida.

"Onde estamos?" perguntou despertando de seus devaneios "Essa não é sua casa"

"É a mansão da Sugar" a morena sorriu ao ver a face da loira se fechar "Ela pediu para passar aqui antes de irmos para casa"

A pequena saiu do carro e ajudou a loira a acomodar-se na cadeira de rodas, em seguida partiram em direção a mansão.

"Não precisa empurrar a cadeira, eu tenho que aprender" reclamou Quinn ao sentir a morena empurrando a cadeira lentamente.

"Você está cansada" disse ao parar em frente à porta "Seja amigável, Fabray"

A porta se abriu e a loira foi puxada para dentro, estava confusa, tudo que ouvia eram gritos de felicidade e sentia vários corpos sobre o seu.

"Seja bem-vinda de volta, Quinn!" gritava Brittany ao abraçar a loira sentada.

"Nós sentimos sua falta" urrou Finn e em seguida seus lábios tocaram os de Rachel.

"Obrigada, pessoal" ela forçou um sorriso ao ver a cena e procurou Santana pelo local, a latina tinha uma expressão que mesclava nojo e raiva.

"Ainda bem que você voltou" disse a latina ao abraçar a amiga "Não aguentava mais ouvir a Berry falando sobre você"

"Também amo você, Satã" disse Rachel corada "Bem, eu vou dar um tempo para você falar com o pessoal e depois iremos para casa" sussurrou a morena no ouvido da loira.

"Tudo bem" ela respondeu.

Eram quase duas da manhã quando sentiu seu corpo ser colocado com delicadeza em uma cama grande e confortável.

"Onde você vai dormir?" perguntou com a voz rouca de cansaço.

"No chão, quero que você fique o mais confortável possível" respondeu a morena abrindo um sorriso.

"Por favor, durma aqui em cima" pediu.

"Não acho muito apropriado, afinal, você acabou de sair do hospital e..." ela sentiu uma mão lhe puxando para cama, deixou seu corpo cair sobre o colchão macio.

"Fique, por favor" ela suplicou "Você também está cansada, e isso é o mínimo que posso fazer".

"Tudo bem" ela se aconchegou no travesseiro "Boa noite".

Quinn apenas sentiu os lábios da morena contra sua bochecha ruborizada, estava realmente cansada, mas ficou observando a morena pegar no sono.

"Boa noite" sussurrou antes de fechar os olhos.


	3. Chapter 3

O frio substituiu o calor que invadia o seu corpo quando sentiu o vazio na cama, ela havia lhe deixado? A resposta veio quando ouviu uma doce e poderosa voz vinda do banheiro, sendo um pouco abafada pelo barulho da água caindo. Minutos depois uma pequena mulher aparecia na porta com a toalha branca enrolada em seu corpo, enquanto o cabelo estava preso em um coque desleixado e seus pés descalços tocavam o chão frio.

"Você vai acabar ficando resfriada" falou a loira ainda deitada "Eu ainda preciso de cuidados, Rach"

"Você já está acordada!" ela ouviu a voz tensa da morena "Eu estou só de toalha..."

"Não tem problema, não há nada ai que eu não tenha" e então o quarto foi preenchido por risadas vindo de ambas as meninas.

"Hoje eu vou procurar sua mãe" falou Rachel enquanto tirava uma blusa de seu armário e em seguida a vestiu "Você quer ir?"

"Sim, claro..." respondeu a loira, sem tirar os olhos da pele morena "Eu só preciso tomar um banho e depois podemos ir"

"Eu vou preparar a banheira para você" disse a morena já vestida "E por favor, pare de me agradecer" completou ao ver a boca da loira se abrindo.

"Eu não ia lhe agradecer, e sim pedir para que você tire minha roupa e me coloque na cadeira" a loira riu envergonhada.

"Isso soa realmente esquisito vindo de você" disse Rachel enquanto retirava a blusa da loira "Não é por nada, mas nunca achei que você fosse precisar de mim"

"Eu sempre precisei" ela sentiu o rosto da morena ruborizar "Você sempre me ajudou tanto, acho que acabei ficando mal acostumada" e ela riu.

"Bem, agora é só ir para o banheiro" disse a morena ajudando a loira que trajava apenas roupas intimas a sentar na cadeira "Vai querer ajuda?"

"Quando eu acabar eu te chamo" disse a loira desaparecendo pela porta do banheiro.

Minutos depois após o banho, a morena já ajudava Quinn a colocar a roupa. Seus dedos ainda frágeis dificultavam tais ações, não gostava de parecer vulnerável, mas agora confiava em Rachel e tinha que mostrar seu lado sensível.

"Sério, Rachel, você tem que parar com isso" reclamou Quinn enquanto a morena penteava seus curtos cabelos loiros "Eu tenho que começar a me virar, ou eu nunca vou melhorar"

"Você saiu do hospital ontem" replicou a morena ficando de frente para loira "Receber alguns mimos no seu primeiro dia de volta ao mundo real não faz mal..."

"Você está certa" concordou a contragosto "Eu não estou acostumada com essas coisas"

"Está tudo bem, além do mais, isso é um bom treinamento para ser mãe" as duas riram.

"Imagino seu filho com Finn" disse Quinn forçando o sorriso "Vai ser muito fofo"

"Finn chegou" disse Rachel ao sentir o celular que estava no bolso de sua calça apertada vibrar "Eu não estou muito bem para dirigir hoje, por isso chamei ele"

–XxX–

Uma mulher deitada na grama verde parecia servir de enfeite para o jardim. O copo de vidro deixado ao seu lado ainda contendo algumas gotas de Tequila. Ela cheirava mal, a roupa branca completamente suja de grama e terra, nenhuma joia continuava em suas orelhas e pulsos. O ronco alto tomou conta do ambiente enquanto o casal se ajoelhava e o homem dava leves tapas no braço da mulher que acordava lentamente.

"Mas que diabos..." ela deu um pulo ao abrir os olhos por completo "Onde está minha Tequila?" gritou e em seguida colocou as mãos sobre a cabeça.

"Ressaca, huh?" disse Quinn se aproximando lentamente.

"Eu falei para você ficar no carro" disse Finn ajudando a mulher mais velha a se levantar.

"E desde quando você manda em mim, Hudson?" ralhou a loira "A gente tá falando da minha mãe, eu tenho o direito de falar com ela"

"Se acalma, Quinn" disse a morena segurando sua mão.

"Você saiu do hospital, Quinnie" disse a mulher com a voz embargada "Isso é tão bom... compre um pouco de bebida para a mamãe, por favor, aqui está o dinheiro" ela apalpou o bolso da calça que usava, estava vazio "Onde está meu dinheiro?" urrou a mulher.

"Te roubaram, se é que você não percebeu" disse Quinn raivosa "Estava tão bêbada que não conseguia entrar em casa, então acabou desmaiando aqui mesmo" ela revirou os olhos "Você disse que ia melhorar, e o pior de tudo foi que eu acreditei"

"Quinnie, pare de falar e vá comprar minha Tequila" a mulher soluçou "E depois vá para seu quarto"

"Eu não moro mais aqui, mamãe" ela disse com ironia "Rachel Berry, aquela menina que você e papai tanto criticavam, está cuidando de mim melhor do que você fez a vida toda"

"Rachel Berry, a garota dos pais gays" a mulher riu "Você está se corrompendo, você não é mais minha bebê, é uma vadia" a mulher cuspiu no chão "Que tipo de garota engravida na adolescência? Apenas uma vadia. Minha filha não é uma vadia..." ela riu nervosamente e em seguida começou a vomitar.

"Que tipo de mãe deixa a filha? Que tipo de mãe vai beber pelos bares sujos enquanto sua filha estava no hospital?" urrou enquanto algumas lágrimas desciam pela sua face branca "Ela, a garota que me corrompeu," disse irônica "Tem sido a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha durante esses últimos meses".

"Vamos sair daqui, por favor" disse a morena acariciando as costas expostas de Quinn "Por favor" suplicava.

"Eu não lhe devo satisfação" ela falou lançando um último olhar frio a mulher "Agora vou morar com ela, nunca mais precisarei de você."

"Você não vai aguentar ela por muito tempo, querida" disse a mulher para Rachel, seus rostos estavam próximos e ela pode sentir o bafo de bebida vindo da mulher "Você não vai querer uma vadia paraplégica em sua casa" a mulher colocou a mão sobre os ombros da morena "A não ser que você seja outra vadia".

Tudo que se ouviu foi um barulho estalado e em seguida um corpo pesado caindo no chão. A mulher agora chorava desesperadamente enquanto uma de suas mãos cobria a bochecha avermelhada. Quinn voltou a sentar-se com a ajuda de Rachel, ela apenas não sabia de onde aquela força tinha saído, apenas levantou por impulso, não poderia deixar ninguém xingar a morena daquele jeito, não depois de tudo que ela tinha feito.

"Vamos sair daqui" disse Quinn olhando para Rachel.

"Obrigada" sussurrou a morena antes de depositar um beijo na bochecha da loira ainda molhada por lágrimas.

"Eu não poderia deixar ela falar assim com você" disse Quinn chorosa "Não depois de tudo que ela fez"

"Eu vou deixar vocês em casa" disse Finn após horas de silêncio "E desculpa por não ter defendido nenhuma das duas"

"Eu já estou acostumada com isso" alfinetou Rachel, a loira sorriu.


	4. Chapter 4

"Posso falar com você, Rach?" pediu Finn ao parar em frente à casa da morena.

"Claro, vamos entrar" respondeu a morena pegando a mão grande do namorado e o puxando para dentro.

"Eu senti sua falta" ele falou beijando o lóbulo da garota.

"Eu também" ela respondeu entre um gemido enquanto as mãos grandes percorriam seu corpo "Nós não podemos fazer isso agora..." ela gemeu ao sentir seu seio esquerdo sendo apertado com força.

"Por quê?" ele gemeu ao sentir o traseiro da pequena roçar em seu membro "Eu sei que você quer isso"

"A Quinn está aqui" disse tentando impedir o namorado de arrancar sua blusa "Para, por favor"

Ela sentiu o membro já fora da calça, esfregando em suas costas. Finn a segurava com força, enquanto tentava fazer a menina acariciar seu pênis.

"Eu não quero fazer isso!" gritou se soltando do abraço.

"Sério?" ele urrou "Eu lembro quando você disse que garotas querem transar bem mais do que os meninos" colou o membro de volta para calça "Seu problema é ela" disse apontando para o andar de cima "Ela não pode te dar prazer, ela está em uma cadeira de rodas" ele riu nervoso e em seguida bateu a porta.

"Eu ouvi gritos, você está bem?" ela ouviu a voz de Quinn no alto da escada.

"Não" ela começou a chorar enquanto subia as escadas e se tacava no colo da loira.

"O que aconteceu?" perguntou nervosa, enquanto acariciava os cabelos morenos.

"Finn tentou transar comigo" ela soluçou com a cabeça escondida no ombro da loira "E ele acha que nós temos um caso"

"Oh, pois bem, ele é um idiota" disse Quinn com a voz mais calma "Eu sempre soube disso"

"Eu não acredito que ia me casar com ele" falou chorosa olhando a loira nos olhos "Sem querer parecer louca, seu acidente veio em boa hora" ela riu ao ver um sorriso brotar nos lábios de Quinn.

"Concordo" a loira retribuiu o olhar intenso "Bem, Mercedes me ligou enquanto você estava lá em baixo" disse a loira se levantando com a ajuda da morena e em seguida sentando na cama "Hoje a Sugar vai dar uma festa para comemorar os 17 anos dela e perguntou se a gente queria ir" completou a loira puxando Rachel para cama "Eu acho melhor não irmos..."

"Nós vamos" falou decidida enquanto deitava a cabeça no colo da loira "Ele não vai me impedir"

XxxX

Estava na sala assistindo televisão enquanto esperava a morena descer, faltava pouco para festa. Seus olhos fechavam lentamente, apenas ouvia o barulho do salto batendo na madeira da escada. Era ela.

"Rach, vamos logo..." a frase morreu ao perceber que a morena trajava um vestido minúsculo e branco, que dava destaque a cor de sua pele bronzeada "Nossa!"

"Obrigada" falou rindo da reação da loira "Você também não está nada mal, Fabray", comentou não tirando os olhos das pernas grossas da loira sentada.

"Se eu fosse um cara, eu te pegava" sorriu ao ouvir a gargalhada da morena.

"Eu não posso evitar, eu tenho esse efeito nas garotas" riu "Nós devemos ir, ou você vai acabar me devorando com os olhos" ela viu a loira corar "Brincadeira!"


	5. Chapter 5

A porta da mansão se abriu num estrondo, todos a olharam como se nunca a tivessem visto. Um grito extremamente fino deu inicio a festa, as pessoas já iam se apoderando de seus copos cheios de bebidas alcoólicas, variava de Tequila a cerveja. A música tocava bem alto, e uma certa morena dançava ao ritmo da batida, mas não largava seu copo já na metade.

"Hey, Rach..." disse um homem alto abraçando a morena pro trás "Me desculpa?"

"Só se você dançar comigo" respondeu com a voz alterada pela bebida.

Do outro lado do salão, a loira com semblante triste dava um pequeno gole em seu refrigerante, percebeu uma latina se aproximar.

"Que cara é essa, Fabray?" perguntou Santana com ar malicioso "Ciúmes da Berry?"

"Não enche, Satan" respondeu revirando os olhos.

"Ah qual é..." disse a latina sentando ao lado da loira "Meu gaydar está funcionando bem, e ele está apontando pra você" ela riu "Me conta o que houve?"

"Eu sou queria andar" disse a loira com lágrimas insistentes escorrendo por suas bochechas "Eu só queria poder dançar com ela"

"Você vai voltar a andar, só tem que aguentar mais uma semana de..." ela fez cara de nojo "...finchel" a loira gargalhou "E você terá Rachel Berry para todo o sempre, mas isso só se você quiser"

"Obrigada, Satan" disse Quinn abraçando a amiga.

"Hey, Quinn!" gritou Rachel se tacando no colo da loira "Vamos brincar do jogo da garrafa?"

"Belo vestido, Berry" disse Santana lançando um olhar malicioso para as pernas da morena e logo em seguida olhando para a loira ruborizada.

XxxX

A maior parte dos presentes na festa estavam sentados em um círculo, uma garrafa de cerveja ocupava seu centro. A morena que antes estava sentada no colo da loira, levantou-se para rodar a garrafa que apontou para um rapaz loiro com grandes lábios rosados.

"Só tente não me engolir" ela riu histericamente antes de atacar os lábios de Sam "Você beija bem" disse separando seus lábios e logo após os colando de novo.

"Acho que já está bom..." disse Sugar se intrometendo "Sua vez, Santana"

A latina rodou a garrafa que parou em direção a Finn. Ela caminhou a encontro do rapaz alto e logo depois selou seus lábios nos dele com certa frieza.

"Sua vez, Fabray" disse a latina limpando seus lábios com a manga da blusa.

Com um pouco de dificuldade a loira rodou a garrafa e quando ela parou, seu corpo todo estremeceu. A garrafa apontava para a pequena judia, que tinha um grande e malicioso sorriso.

"_Eu não mordo_" sussurrou a morena antes de tomar os lábios trêmulos da loira nos seus.

A língua da morena pedia passagem, ela estava no controle, o gosto de álcool podia ser facilmente notado. Aquilo não era nada romântico, muito pelo contrário, era repleto de erotismo e ansiedade, mas a loira não movia um músculo sequer. A morena se afastou mas antes sussurrou em seu ouvido "_Terminaremos isso quando chegarmos em casa_"


	6. Chapter 6

"Rachel, acorda" disse uma voz extremamente familiar "Já são duas da tarde!"

"Onde eu estou?" perguntou zonza devido a dor de cabeça "Quinn, é você?"

"Você está em casa e esta com uma puta de uma ressaca" disse Quinn olhando pra garota ainda deitada na cama.

"O que aconteceu ontem?" não queria que a loira respondesse, qualquer som era como uma pancada em sua cabeça "E por favor, fale mais baixo."

"Depois daquele jogo na festa ontem, você ficou mais alta ainda e acabou dormindo lá" respondeu Quinn com uma voz calma "Kurt era o único sóbrio, então ele nos trouxe para casa"

"Eu não me lembro de nada" ela bufou colocando o travesseiro sobre a face tentando impedir que a luz que entrava pela janela explodisse sua cabeça.

"Vamos lá, desça e vá beber um pouco de café," falou a loira incentivando a pequena deitada "O mundo não vai parar porque você está de ressaca."

"Só mais cinco minutinhos, mamãe" ela deu uma risada abafada e levantou da cama.

"E Rach, seus pais ligaram, eles disseram que vão voltar na próxima semana" disse Quinn com a voz arrastada.

XxxX

Não conseguia parar de pensar na noite passada, ela estava praticamente sóbria quando se beijaram, mas a pequena que agora tomava um gole de café e fazia uma careta logo em seguida, não se lembrava de nada. Nada tinha saído como o planejado, nunca iria imaginar que fosse beijar Rachel Berry, a garota que nos anos anteriores parecia uma maldição em sua vida. Não foi um beijo consciente, pelo menos não da parte da morena. Ainda podia sentir a maciez de seus lábios e o gosto de álcool de sua língua, foi tão erótico, tão errado e tão certo ao mesmo tempo.

"Eu que estou com dor de cabeça e você que fica delirando?" ela ouviu a voz de Rachel ecoar pela cozinha.

"Você não se lembra de nada que aconteceu ontem à noite?" a voz da loira expressava necessidade.

"Eu não lembro, já te disse" ela levantou "Vamos ver um filme."

Após alguns minutos de procura o DVD desejado foi encontrado, "Funny Girl" como já esperava.

"Você vai amar esse filme!" exclamou a pequena com um sorriso maior que a cara.

Sua vontade era contar que já havia assistido o filme milhares de vezes, mas ver o sorriso de Rachel valia a pena. Durante o filme podia ouvir a morena cantarolar enquanto sua cabeça estava encostada no ombro de Quinn, que agora se concentrava no cheiro doce das madeixas da menina sentada ao seu lado.


	7. Chapter 7

1 mês depois:

"Então é isso, Quinn Fabray voltou a andar" disse a fisioterapeuta com um sorriso no rosto ao ver a loira caminhando em sua direção "Eu sabia que você ia conseguir."

"Obrigada" respondeu Quinn contendo a emoção na voz e mantendo sua mão firmemente apertada contra a de Rachel.

"Agora, só porque você voltou a andar não significa que deve relaxar" falou a mulher "E você deve ficar de olho nela" completou olhando para Rachel.

"Eu sempre vou cuidar dela, não importa o que aconteça" e então sorriu ao sentir o corpo da loira envolvendo o seu em um forte abraço.

XxxX

"Estrelinha!" disseram em uníssono os pais de Rachel assim que a porta da casa se abriu.

"Pai! Papai!" e como uma criança, a pequena foi saltitando ao encontro dos dois homens "Essa é a Quinn..."

"Você está andando!" exclamou Hiram analisando a loira de cima a baixo.

"Não aprontaram nada durante nossa ausência, não é garotas?" perguntou Leroy com ar de riso.

Após alguns minutos de risadas e perguntas que pareciam não ter fim, Rachel tomou Quinn pela mão e a levou para o quarto.

"Eles são sempre assim?" perguntou Quinn entre risos ao ver a cara da morena ruborizar.

"A maioria das vezes, sim." ela respondeu ao se tacar na cama e fazer sinal com a cabeça para a loira fazer o mesmo.

"Eles demoraram mais que o previsto para voltarem," comentou ao aconchegar-se na morena "Você não se sente sozinha?"

"Dessa vez não, você estava aqui comigo." ela sorriu e depositou um beijo no topo da cabeça da garota deitada ao seu lado.

Os carinhos já haviam se tornado bastante comum entre as duas, nada com segundas intenções, ou parecia não ter segundas intenções. Sempre dormiam na mesma cama abraçadas, pois Quinn alegava ter pesadelos da noite do acidente.

"Eu me lembro!" ela deu um pulo da cama ao acordar do breve cochilo que tirava "Eu me lembro da noite da festa!"

Quinn engoliu em seco e corou. Aquilo definitivamente não poderia ser uma boa coisa, pensou. A morena agora lhe encarava com certa curiosidade.

"Como você não me lembrou disso?" perguntou exaltada enquanto a loira permanecia estática.

"Eu só não queria estragar as coisas entre a gente..." começou a falar entre gaguejos.

"Nós nos beijamos!" ela gritou "E foi completamente erótico, e eu me lembro de ter gostado..."

"Você gostou?" era a vez da morena corar, havia falado demais.

"Sim, e pelo o que eu me lembro, você também" a pequena jogou sujo.

"Isso não é nenhuma novidade" sorriu sínica "Mesmo bêbada você beija bem, Finn pode confirmar".

"Eu não quero ouvir suas gracinhas agora, Fabray!" ela surtou "Imagine como as coisas vão ficar tensas agora e..."

"Por favor, cala a boca?" disse Quinn.

"Não! Você não pode simplesmente ignorar o fato que nós nos beijamos e você escondeu isso de mim." reclamou a morena.

Dedos longos e brancos seguraram sua face, em seguida sentiu os lábios quentes sobre os seus. Não contente com apenas o roçar de lábios, pedia permissão para ir mais fundo e a garota cedeu, dando passagem para as línguas se encontrarem. Tudo estava calmo, sem gosto de álcool e sem nenhuma pressão, eram apenas duas garotas experimentando uma das melhores sensações do mundo.

"Parece que eu achei um jeito de te manter calada" disse Quinn nervosa enquanto observava a morena ficar estática.

"Vou começar a falar bem mais a partir de agora" riu maliciosamente antes de atacar os lábios da mulher a sua frente.


	8. Chapter 8

Sentiu lábios quentes encontrarem os seus durante aquela madrugada, fingia estar dormindo e parecia que ela sabia. Abriu os olhos lentamente e encontrou um par de olhos grandes e castanhos lhe encarando com ternura.

"Nós precisamos parar" disse a loira com a voz arrastada, "pelo menos até você se resolver com Finn."

"Eu não sei se quero isso..." falou Rachel, "eu não consigo me manter afastada de você, mas isso parece tão errado."

"Errado é o que você está fazendo com Finn, ele pode ser um grande babaca mas merece a verdade" Quinn deu um pulo da cama "Então até você se resolver, estarei no quarto de hóspedes".

"Talvez seja melhor mesmo" disse a morena com a voz contida.

Seguiu pelo corredor escuro, mal enxergava a maçaneta da porta do quarto de hóspedes. Abriu a porta com certa dificuldade e adentrou no local já com lágrimas nos olhos.

O sol brilhava com vontade naquela manhã, o céu exibia um azul claro e as folhas das árvores balançavam de acordo com a força do vento. Talvez o primeiro dia de aula possa ser agradável, estava animada para voltar a sala do coral e ensaiar com todas suas forças para ter uma chance nas Nacionais.

"Ótimo, novamente." Ela ouviu Rachel bufar na cozinha.

"O que foi?" perguntou acanhada enquanto se aproximava.

"Meus pais viajaram novamente." respondeu seca.

"Oh," deu um gole em sua caneca de café "Dormiu bem?"

"Não muito, se quer realmente saber." virou as costas e se retirou da cozinha.

XxxX

O sinal tocou e o corredor vazio foi preenchido por vários adolescentes e uma garota baixinha que saia do banheiro limpando as lágrimas. A loira a puxou pelo braço e a levou em direção ao auditório.

"O que aconteceu?" perguntou firme.

"Acabei de ver Finn se roçando em uma líder de torcida no vestiário" ela soluçou "ele disse que não iria esperar por mim para sempre."

"Como eu disse, ele é um babaca." disse Quinn.

"Será que você pode me ajudar?" gritou Rachel "Acabei de pegar meu namorado me traindo e você ainda fica ai dizendo que estava certa!"

"Você realmente acha que eu vou ficar triste por que vocês terminaram?" Quinn deu um sorriso "Eu estou feliz porque isso deixou caminho livre para mim"

"Você é uma hipócrita." Rachel falou com voz de desgosto.

"Agora eu sou hipócrita por te amar?" perguntou Quinn furiosa "Olhe Rachel, eu estou realmente feliz que vocês dois terminaram, mas eu não posso fazer nada com a sua insegurança." em seguida saiu correndo do auditório.

"Merda." bufou a morena.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey, pessoal!" cumprimentou Sr. Schue com a mesma animação de sempre "O diretor Figgins tem um anúncio para dar, então por favor, fiquem quietos" disse ele olhando diretamente para Puck.

"Como os orçamentos da escola foram cortados," começou o diretor com seu sotaque extremamente irritante "O clube do coral irá cantar no baile de boas vindas,então já preparem suas músicas pois não temos dinheiro para pagar nenhuma banda."

"Então pessoal, alguma ideia?" perguntou Sr. Schue quando o diretor se retirou da sala.

"Eu e os garotos poderíamos cantar alguma música dos Backstreet Boys" sugeriu Finn.

"Ah qual é, Hudson..." disse Santana "Eles são conhecidos por saberem dançar e cantar ao mesmo tempo e eu sinceramente acho que você não consegue fazer nenhum dos dois."

Quinn riu com o comentário da amiga e logo sugeriu "Eu acho que os meninos deveriam cantar alguma música dos Jonas Brothers, assim Finn e Artie vão poder participar"

"Ótimo!" exclamou Mr. Schue escrevendo o nome da banda de irmãos no quadro, "Rachel, alguma ideia?"

"Eu sei a música perfeita" disse a garota com confiança "mas é surpresa."

Alguns minutos se passaram com Santana reclamando que Rachel faria um solo, mas logo se calou ao receber uma mensagem em seu celular e então sorriu. O sinal tocou e todos se dispersaram pelos corredores do colégio, mas a loira estava curiosa demais para prestar atenção e ir para a próxima aula.

XxxX

Estava prestes a abrir a porta do banheiro quando alguém a empurrou para dentro do local novamente. Santana vestindo seu uniforme infernal das cheerios lhe encarava com certa curiosidade e malícia.

"Que música pretende cantar para a Quinn?" ela perguntou com um sorriso diabólico.

"Eu já disse, é surpresa." falou Rachel ignorando o sorriso da garota.

"Então pra que você mandou aquela merda de mensagem?" perguntou a latina.

"Para você calar a boca antes que o Sr. Schue tirasse o meu solo e eu perdesse minha chance." respondeu envergonhada.

"Você e a Quinn... eu sempre soube!" exclamou ela dando um sorriso de lado "Cuide dela, ou eu acabo ainda mais com sua vida, GayBerry."

Rachel deu um sorriso e esperou a garota sair do banheiro, era melhor fazer tudo dar certo ou receberia a fúria de Santana. Mas agora tudo que precisava era um vestido e somente Kurt poderia lhe ajudar.


	10. Chapter 10

"Kurt Hummel, eu preciso de sua ajuda!" falou Rachel euforicamente enquanto adentrava no quarto do amigo.

"Olá Rachel, eu estou bem e você?" ele riu, "Diga, Little Barbra Streisand."

"Desculpe..." ela sorriu sem graça "Eu necessito de um vestido para o baile."

"Pensei que você nunca fosse pedir" ele deu um sorriso animado.

Os amigos ficaram discutindo por um bom tempo o que a garota usaria no baile, mas logo foram interrompidos pelo celular da morena tocando.

"Santana, a que devo a honra de me ligar?" perguntou sarcástica ao atender o celular.

"Sua amada Quinn Fabray vai ao baile com o Puck, só achei que você deveria saber" disse Santana.

"Oh, obrigada por avisar" ela sentiu o estômago revirar.

"Hey Berry, não desista" e então a latina desligou.

Ela não iria desistir, não agora.

XxxX

Sábado estava sendo um dia parcialmente agradável, Rachel tinha seus pais de volta em casa e tinha escolhido o vestido perfeito. E se tudo ocorresse bem, a noite seria perfeita.

"Só para você saber," falou Quinn entrando no quarto "Puck vem me buscar."

"Que bom para você" respondeu com uma voz irritantemente adorável.

"Quem vai ser seu par?" perguntou irritada.

"Eu vou sozinha." então ela virou-se e deparou com a loira já usando seu vestido para o baile.

Quinn trajava um vestido verde água, o qual combinava perfeitamente com seus olhos. As madeixas loiras estavam presas em um elegante coque, a maquiagem não muito pesada destacava ainda mais seus olhos.

"Puck chegou!" podia se ouvir a voz de Hiram no pé da escada.

A loira deixou o quarto poucos segundos depois, deixando uma Rachel bastante motivada a ir ao baile. A morena colocou seu vestido rosa tomara que caia e arrumou o cabelo. Estava perfeita, assim como a mulher que havia deixado o quarto anteriormente.

Tinha admitir que estava nervosa, não só por assumir na frente de toda a escola que era gay por Quinn Fabray, mas também temia que a mesma estivesse nos braços de Puck.

XxxX

Chegou ao local acompanhada por Kurt e Blaine, ambos usavam smokings, os de Kurt bem mais glamourosos que o do namorado. Atraíram poucos olhares, mas isso não importava para a garota que agora procurava por Quinn, e então seus olhos se encontraram. A loira dançava com Puck, mas a distância de seus corpos parecia ser de 5km ou mais, o que logo teve fim quando Quinn puxou o rapaz mais para perto.

"_Teimosa_" bufou Rachel.

"Nada de gracinhas, Fabray." disse Puck tentando se afastar "Eu aceitei vim com você para fazer ciúmes na Rachel, nada mais que isso."

"Então é melhor você colaborar, pois ela chegou." falou Quinn.

Artie, Finn, Sam e Mike estavam no palco cantando "Summer Rain" dos Jonas Brothers. Podia odiar Finn naquele exato momento, mas tinha que admitir que ele cantava bem.

"Berry, você é a próxima!" disse Santana se aproximando.

"O diabo usando vermelho, perfeito" disse Rachel analisando-a de cima a baixo e fazendo a latina sorrir.

"Eu até que gritaria com você, mas prefiro cuidar das minhas cordas vocais para mais tarde." ela riu e se afastou.

Alguns minutos depois, o diretor chamou a morena ao palco para se apresentar. Seu estômago revirava, sabia que Quinn a seguia com o olhar.

Uma melodia lenta tocava no piano enquanto os violoncelos traziam seu toque especial a batida da música. A morena cantou o primeiro verso da canção com os olhos fechados.

_Know all about,_

_Yeah bout your reputation_

_And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation_

_But I can't help it if I'm helpless_

_Every time that I'm where you are_

Abriu os olhos assim que o som da guitarra começou a juntar-se com sua voz, olhava fixamente para onde Quinn estava.

_You walk in and my strength walks out the door_

_Say my name and I can't fight it any more_

_Oh I know, I should go_

_But I need your touch just too damn much_

Começou a cantar o refrão com certa força na voz, enquanto Quinn a olhava sem parar.

_Lovin' you, yeah isn't really something I should do_

_shouldn't wanna spend my time with you, yeah_

_I should try to be strong_

_But baby you're the right kind of wrong_

_yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong_

_Might be a mistake_

_A mistake I'm makin'_

_But what you're givin' I am happy to be takin'_

_'Cause no one's ever made me feel_

_The way I feel when I'm in your arm_

Fechou os olhos novamente e pode sentir todos os abraços que já compartilhara com a loira, todos os carinhos e todos os beijos.

_They say you're somethin' I should do without_

_They don't know what goes on when the lights go out_

_There's no way to explain_

_All the pleasure is worth all the pain_

_Lovin' you, yeah isn't really something I should do yeah-hey_

_shouldn't wanna spend my time with you yeah_

_Well I should try to be strong_

_But baby you're the right kind of wrong_

_yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong_

Estava prestes a cantar a parte que mais explicava o que estava acontecendo, abriu os olhos novamente e tomou coragem para olhar diretamente nos olhos de Quinn ao descer do palco e ficar de frente para a mesma.

_I should try to run but I just can't seem to_

_'Cause every time I run you're the one I run to_

_Can't do without what you do to me,_

_I don't care if I'm in too deep yeah hey-yeah_

Ela parou de cantar, deixando apenas as vozes de Tina e Brittany cantarem o resto da música. Seus olhos estavam queimando, não queria deixar as lágrimas caírem, queria ouvir o que a loira tinha a dizer. Mas tudo que Quinn fez foi correr, e Rachel foi atrás.

A chuva caia violentamente do lado de fora, a força da água havia desfeito seu cabelo e borrado sua maquiagem, mas não se importava.

"Como você foi capaz de fazer aquilo?" perguntou quando sentiu a mão da morena tocar seu ombro.

"Eu te amo, e eu não acho você hipócrita" disse Rachel "eu cantei aquela música pois eu acho que sou melhor cantando do que com palavras."

"Eu estou com o Puck agora" falou chorando.

"Não, você não está" sussurrou Rachel calmamente "ele me contou sobre o acordo de vocês."

"E agora você acha que é só cantar uma música e se desculpar, que vai ficar tudo bem?" gritou Quinn.

"Não, eu não acho." falou Rachel "Mas eu sei que isso vai!"

Ela puxou a loira pela cintura e a beijou calmamente, deixando a chuva cair sobre as duas. Era algo romântico, doce e natural, nada as atrapalhava a não ser a falta de ar causada pelos beijos de tirar o fôlego. Rachel ameaçou a se afastar e Quinn a olhou encabulada.

"Por favor, fique." a loira pediu olhando fixamente para a morena.

"Eu ficarei." ela disse antes de selar seus lábios aos da loira novamente.


End file.
